O sussurro de uma lembrança
by Dark.ookami
Summary: Tudo o que ele sabia é que o outro precisava de si...e não saberia como nem por onde começar IceXpoison shonen-ai


seiya não me pertence, se pertencesse seria AINDA mais gay (se é que é possível) e mais kawaii

2. Essa é uma fanfict de conteúdo SHONEN –AI

Ele acordou em meio a um campado, sentiu o cheiro e as folhas da grama úmida em seu rosto, sentiu o ar frio entrando em seus pulmões e esfriando seu corpo, viu por baixo das pálpebras a luz ainda baixa, o céu estava levemente alaranjado sendo iluminado por raios de um sol que ainda não aparecia. Sua roupa estava molhada pelas gotas de orvalho, seu cabelo tocava o chão e sentiu grãos de terra por entre seus dedos.

Abriu lentamente os olhos e sentiu sua cabeça latejar, a imagem era de início borrada e logo foi ganhando foco a medida que se concentrava em recuperar a consciência.

Inspirou fundo e seu corpo tremeu, o corpo doía com o frio e tremia. Baixou a cabeça novamente e levantou com cuidado. Viu seus cabelos longos e vermelhos tocarem o chão enquanto se sentava. Olhou a sua volta, não havia ninguém. A grama era bem verde e não estava alta, perto havia um pequeno lago brilhante, algumas árvores e uma vila ao longe.

-Onde estou?

Sua mente estava vazia, não sabia de onde viera, não sabia seu nome, não sabía onde estava, não sabia o que faria.

Olhou para si no reflexo da água, seus cabelos eram lisos e usava um manto branco sujo, assim como seu rosto estava marcado com a terra, alguns ferimentos em sua testa. Lavou-se e notou como era branco, sua pele era da cor das pedras que estavam em volta do lago. Olhava para si mas não se reconhecia, olhou para suas mãos e se surpreendeu como eram finas e delicadas, olhou para seus pés, calçava pequenas sandálias de tiras de couro marrom claro, quase alaranjados.

Andou até o tal vilarejo quando sentiu forças para caminhar, estava faminto, sentia falta de algo em suas costas.

O grande muro de pedras acinzentadas dava-lhe boas-vindas, um grande e pesado portão de madeira escura estava aberto a todos os viajantes perdidos, era um local animado com um grande número de pessoas e comércio. Barracas feitas com madeira e tecido, o cheiro de frutas frescas e alimentos estragados se misturavam em meio a gritos de vendedores empolgados e crianças correndo.

-Já estive aqui?

Estranhamente todas as sensações lhe pareciam novas, seus olhos pareciam estar enxergando pela primeira vez, sentir o agradável aroma do ar, escutar o choro de crianças amarradas por panos nos colos de mães. As expressões das pessoas lhe surpreendia, ódio, felicidade, tristeza, melancolia, cada um exprimia uma emoção diferente.

Olhou para si novamente em um espelho em uma venda qualquer, notou-se mais branco que a maioria, também mais magro. Não tinha comida, nem dinheiro. O que procurava? Não sabia.

Uma senhora aparentemente velha, com cabelos grisalhos presos em uma trança longa, usava um vestido muito velho marrom e vermelho-esucro arrastando pelo chão, apesar da idade parecia saudável, era muito baixa e tinha os olhos bem verdes, fora bonita na sua juventude. Carregava seus 5 filhos arrastados pela mão enquanto tentava levar seus mantimentos rescém adiquiridos na feira para casa.

-Posso ajudar? – segurou gentilmente os grandes pacotes de batatas e com a outra mão levantou uma caixa de frutas.

"_Viu ele esforçando-se para equilibrar tantas caixas enquanto arrastava as crianças do orfanato, sorria mesmo assim, seus cabelos dourados brilhavam com a luz do sol, todos o amavam. Ele riu também"_

-Senhor, muito obrigada pela sua ajuda, infelizmente não tenho muito dinheiro, posso compensá-lo com um prato de comida?

-Ah não se importe senhora, estou feliz em ajudar.

-Por favor meu jovem, aceite sim?

-Não tem medo de mim? Um desconhecido que aparece em meio à multidão?

-Meu jovem, eu estava lá à uns 30 minutos, mesmo vendo tamanha dificuldade você foi a única pessoa a me ajudar, agradeço tanto por sua bondade, você deve ser um anjo escondido- as aparentes rugas se reforçaram ainda mais quando ela lhe disse isso, estava claramente cansada, mas não era infeliz, seus filhos lhe davam tudo o que precisava para tentar viver.

"_Ele estava exausto, mas todo o esforço compensava quando uma das crianças saía pelo mundo para viver a sua vida e ele via nelas a liberdade de um pássaro. Ele-o viu naquele momento, sabia que tinha o enxergado, a maioria das pessoas não podia, mas ele sim, podia, não sabia porque, sentiu seus olhos o percorrerem de cima a baixo e sorriu com um leve aceno de cabeça, as crianças o viam, mas ele era o único adulto que o via"_

O aroma de arroz quente com batata era bom, a fumaça saía do prato recém-preparado e as crianças faziam farra para ver o convidado da mamãe.

-Você brilha-disse-lhe uma

-Você é bonito, mas parece que perdeu algo.

E havia, não tinha memória a não ser esses flashs que apareciam desde que acordara.

-Parem de importuná-los, Vivenne, entregue uma colher para o moço, vocês não querem que ele coma com as mãos.

-Qual é seu nome?- uma garota de uns 5 anos perguntou.

Ele olhou para a senhora, confuso, não sabia o que responder-Eu...não sei...não me lembro...

As crianças olharam-no espantados, e a senhora docemente lhe disse: Não se preocupe, coma coma, você está magro, crianças deixem-no em paz.

Logo esquecem, crianças não se importam com trivialidades.

"_-Ele está brilhando- uma criança apontou para ele._

_-Ele tem asas, que lindas elas são._

_-É, é sim, ele é muito bonito- o loiro sorriu em sua direção- quer se juntar a nós?_

_Não soube responder, se aproximou com cuidado e a enxurrada de perguntas curiosas começaram, ele nada disse, sorriu de volta a toda aquela energia emanada por crianças, gostava de crianças, e o rapaz loiro parecia gostar delas também, loiro com os cabelos ondulados, como os anjos."_

A casa da senhora não era longe do centro e ainda podia-se escutar as barracas se desmontando e os bêbados começavam a aparecer. Era pôr-do-sol.

As crianças haviam ido dormir depois de tanta agitação e ele se sentou na varanda com a mulher.

A casa era rústica de madeira, meio pequena para uma família tão grande, mas com uma pequena horta, algumas galinhas e uma vaca meio magra, mas que ainda fornecia leite. Seu marido trabalhava fora durante dias, era um caçador que pegava animais silvestres para vender na feira, as vezes levava semanas até voltar com algum dinheiro.

-Não me lembro, mas lembro dessa cidade, de andar por entre as barracas e de ter me sentido feliz. Me lembro também de um rapaz de cabelos loiros com muitas crianças em volta.

-Rapaz?

-Sim, alto e loiro, seu nome, também não me lembro..

A senhora segurou em suas mãos- Então você deve achá-lo, você me disse que reconheceu essa cidade? Bom durma aqui essa noite e amanhã iremos procurá-lo.

A cama oferecida era também de madeira, aconchegante porém não muito macia, melhor que dormir na grama molhada. Era confortável dormir entre as crianças.

"_-Milo, esse é meu nome, e o seu?-Ele era como um anjo mesmo, mais belo que qualquer criatura desse mundo, mais belo que jamais havia visto em toda sua existência, e com um coração tão puro que conseguia vê-lo, ouvi-lo e tocá-lo._

_A partir daquele dia, passaram a se ver todos os dias, ele ia brincar com as crianças do orfanato e conversar com Milo"_

-Mi..lo...-era esse seu nome, era o nome da pessoa que ele deveria encontrar, não se lembrava do próprio nome, mas lembrou dele, e lembrou do imenso amor que sentia por ele.

No dia seguinte partiu sozinho para a cidade, aos poucos se recordara de um caminho até o orfanato afastado. A senhora e suas crianças deram suas bênçãos, acenando com carinho.

-Encontre a sua felicidade, tenho certeza que você vai conseguir.

"_Ele estava sozinho, naquela casa grande de troncos e palha mal-feita, mal-acabada, ele olhava tristemente para as camas vazias e a cozinha em silêncio. A chuva caía em uma melodia que se adicionava àquela cena. Sentiu seu coração doer ao ver tanta dor._

_-Mi...lo- estendeu a mão para tocar no rosto de traços fortes, mas não conseguiu, para Milo agora o mundo era um lugar cinza, e por mais que desejassem se ver, um coração sem esperanças não podia enxergar uma criatura fora desse mundo"_

Milo estava sozinho, lembrou-se de onde ficava o orfanato, lembrou-se da tristeza e da solidão que viu ele sentir, e lembrou-se porquê havia desistido de suas...asas?

Chegou no local, era com isso que havia sonhado na última noite, a casa estava...vazia, vasculhou, estava muito pior que da última vez, estava tudo tão velho e sujo, os móveis.

Sentiu uma enorme angústia, medo, socou a mesa podre com o máximo de força que consegui.

Saiu disposto a encontrá-lo.

Sem rumo, chamou um senhor na rua, e um outro, e um outro..

-Milo...Milo...você o conhece?

-O orfanato que tinha aqui, você conhece?

Até que um senhor respondeu com calma e paciência.

-Sim meu filho, havia um orfanato, mas ele foi fechado à alguns anos já, o responsável por ele tinha esse nome, dizem que ficou arrasado, ele ficou na casa esperando por alguém durante dois ou três anos e depois desapareceu...

Arrasado...esperando....quanto tempo havia passado? Ele tinha aberto a mão de si por Milo, mas não foi o suficiente, não foi em tempo. Sua vida e a vida dele eram diferentes, para ele, cem anos eram poucos, para milo um ano é muito.

Mas agora, sem ele, um segundo era muito.

Sentou-se na beirada de um rio que cortava a cidade, havia acabado.

Do outro lado do rio, um lindo rapaz de cabelos dourados com um balde na mão ia pegar água, quando olhou para frente e viu aquele que jamais achou que veria novamente.

-KAMUS- gritou com o coração prestes a explodir, e correu para água, sem nem pensar que iria se molhar, lágrimas brotavam como nunca, um misto de esperança e felicidade turbilhavam em sua mente.

-Ka..mus..-era esse seu nome, lembrara se de tudo, mas não importava, não precisava de memória, correu para água para finalmente se encontrarem em meio à correnteza.

-Senti sua falta- a água não fazia diferença, Kamus sentia o calor de Milo pela primeira vez- sinto muito, sinto muito..

-Te esperei por tanto tempo, tanto tempo, 4 ou 5 anos..-chorava e soluçava.

-Jamais te deixarei novamente....

Kamus segurou firmemente o rosto daquele que mais amou em sua vida, encostou a testa com delicadeza sussurrando "amarei você eternamente" puxando-o para seus lábios se colarem, sentindo suas almas finalmente completas.

Nhahoo

Nossa faz muito tempo que eu não apareço aqui, não que eu não leia ficts, mas sim porque tinha preguiça de logar, comentar bla bla bla

Gomen ne gente

Mas eu leio sim, principalmente as da minha querida nechan Puri-petit-cat

E das minhas autora favoritas, cujo nome não vou dizer XDDD

Bom espero que tenham lido gostado da fict, fiz com carinho...er..durante o horário de serviço

Passei por muita coisa nesse ano que estive fora, espero ter voltado a escrever com tudo *-*

To sem beta entom qualquer matança no Manuel(leia-se portuga) gomen nasai

Bom, é só

Rocketto bye biii


End file.
